The new girls
by snazyabby
Summary: Two new girls arrive at Elm tree house. Alexis and Abby. Liam falls head over heels for one of them, but mysterious things appear to br happening. Summmary sucks please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tracy Beaker, however Abby is mine **

Mike;

I was sitting at my computer and staring out the window every 2 minutes, Gina was yelling at Liam because he "accidently set fire to his ex foster parents house". I heard the sound of gravel crunching under tyres.

"There here"

"Who" Tracy inquired

"The new girls, Tracy I need you to look after them"

"Will do" With that she left

I walked into the corridor and shouted;

"NEW GIRLS HERE"

Every one rushed down the stairs.

"Now be nice, No pranks Liam"

"Me, Mike that hurt" Liam said sarcastically placing a hand over his heart.

The other kids laughed including Tracy, Mike gave Tracy the shut up look, which worked straight away.

The door burst opened and in strutted one of the girls.

She had waist length brown hair, a pale complexion, very thin and had a thin face. She looked air brushed. She was wearing pink skinny jeans, with a dark blue long top. She was wearing a white coat and a pink scarf, to top it off a pair of huge sunglasses.

"Hi, I'm Mike" Mike held is hand ready for a handshake.

When he didn't receive one he turned to the others and said;

"Guys this is Alexis"

Carmen was the first to approach Alexis,

"Hi, I`m Carmen, I like your clothes we could totally be roommates"

"Yer, I don't share with the likes of you"

"Whooo she was only being friendly" Said Lilly

"And I was being honest" Alexis said

"Okk.. Alexis ill show you to your room" Said Mike desperate to stop an argument

"Where are your things" Asked Tracy

"Abby`s getting them, now where is my room"

Tracy, Mike and Alexis went up the stairs.

"Wow she`s horrible" Said Gus

"Yer but she is pretty" Said Liam

"Wasn`t there supposed to be two of them" Asked Gina

As if on cue the front door opened. And dragging tons of suitcases was the other one.

She looked almost identical to Alexis but had a darker blonde hair colour, and was far prettier. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans a white crop top and a black cardigan she was wearing converses.

"Here let me help you with those" Said Liam being the gentleman he is.

When they made eye contact he flashed her, his biggest smile.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"You must be Abby" Said Carmen less friendly then before

"Yes, nice to meet you, I am guessing you met my twin sister then"

There were a lot of mutters.

"Well Alexis says there is no way she is sharing" said Tracy coming down the stairs.

She walked right up to Abby and said;

"Hey, I`m Tracy nice to meet you" and held out her hand

Abby shook Tracy`s hand and said

"Nice to meet you Tracy"

"Well share with Abby "said Lilly and Carmen with a smile

"If you want to" added Lilly

"I think I'll accept your offer thank you" Abby said with a smile

Abby grabbed her suit cases from the huge pile and went upstairs with Lilly and Carmen.

"Wow" said Liam

"Yer wow" said Tracy


	2. Chapter 2

**Abby and Alexis are my own creation please don't steal copyright **

**Special thanks to:**

**LiamfromTRB xxx**

**Cat**

**Fan**

**TBR is the best ever**

**Anon**

**Tv fan**

Mike, Tracy and Gina retired to the office.

"Who knew twins could be so different" Tracy said

"I defiantly prefer Abby" Said Gus who was making notes at the door

"Gus, get out of here" Gina said shooing him with her hand.

"Gina doesn't like people listening into her convocations" Gus said allowed writing it down, whilst walking away.

Mike shut the door.

Up in the girls room Tee, Lilly and Carmen were looking through all of Abby's clothes.

"Wow is that designer and look Lilly SHOES" Carmen Shouted happily

Lilly through a apologetic look at Abby

"You get used to her after a while" Tee said whilst looking through another bag

"Thought we would check if you guys needed any help un- packing" Liam said politely entering without knocking

"Liam this is a girls room, get out" Lilly screamed

Abby through him a apologetic smile which he returned and exited the door.

"How did it go, operation Ask out Abby" Frank asked curiously

"Shhhhh they`ll hear you" Liam said as he ushered Frank into his room

After closing the door he collapsed on the bed

"You could always ask Alexis out"

"Are you joking She`s a monster she will kill me"

"Just a suggestion"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Come in" Liam said still lying on the bed

Abby entered his room and stared into Liam`s eyes.

"Have you told them yet" Tee asked appearing suddenly from behind Abby. Abby tore her gaze away from Liam.

"Tracy said to tell you two lunch is ready" Abby said whilst walking out of the door.

Liam jumped up and walked out of the door so he could walk with Abby

"So Abby how are you umm finding it ummm here" Liam said blushing that he had lost his cool in front of a girl.

"Good" said Abby

" everyone's very welcoming and nice" she added

"Glad to hear" Liam said staring closely at her features

Abby looked up and saw him staring at her and looked away blushing fiercely. Whilst Staring at Abby Liam wasn't watching where he was going and BAMMM walked straight into a door.

"Oh my gosh, Are you ok? Should I get someone" Abby said looking around hoping to see an adult

"Nah, Im tough" Said Liam flexing his muscles

" Glad to hear nothings affected your brain" Abby said laughing.

Liam thought Abby had the cutest laugh ever. He walked towards her so her back was against the wall

"Liam what are you doing" Abby whispered

Liam crashed his lips to hers after their kiss, he looked in her eyes

"Whats going on here" Said Lilly

"Ummmmmm" They both answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to;**

**Tvfan**

**TBR is the best Ever**

**Dont worry im not a pedo**

**Cuteworld Desu desu**

**3 Love u guys and everyone who has read or reviewed thanks= you soooooooooooooooooo much3 **

_Liam crashed his lips to hers after their kiss, he looked in her eyes_

"_Whats going on here" Said Lilly_

"_Ummmmmm" They both answered._

"Nothing" Abby answered "Liam feel and I was helping him up

"Ok" Said Lily skipping off

"I think she believed us" I answered

Abby turned to face me

"Liam we shouldn't go out, I mean you hardly know me and then theirs Alexis"

"I may not know you, but I sure plan to" Liam said as he walked away.

I stood speechless, before I ran after him. Everyone was crowded round the table and the only seat was next to Liam.

"There you are Abby, Sit next to Liam"

I took my seat and blushed when Liam looked at me and smiled brushing his leg against mine.

He is such a charmer I thought with a smile. We looked at each other and smiled in our own little world. We were brought down to Earth with a bump when Alexis screamed.

"I am not eating that, It looks rank. I need my chef he knows what I want" She pushed her food away with a look of disgust.

"Im sure we can cook something you like Alexis what do you normally eat" Tracy asked.

I wish she hadn't

Alexis answered by saying,

"Today's Friday so I would have, Smoked salmon only from Alaska ( Im not sure if Samon comes from there, im only guessing.) Also Lobster marinated, with a cesar salad from Spain (Again only guessing) to top it off a glass of red wine.

"Red wine?" Tracy asked confused

"Every Friday Daddy let me drink Red wine because I'm his little princess. I wish we could go home see Daddy"

"You know why we cant go home" I screamed whilst running out of the kitchen

"Ill get her" liam said

"No, Liam stay Tracy you go" Gina said

"Ok" Tracy said and speed out of the kitchen

It took Tracy a while to find Abby, until she heard sobbing coming from the toy cupboard. I knocked on the door

"Abby" I asked softly "Can I come in"

"Yes" Abby answered softly

I opened the cupboard to find her huddled in the corner crying her eyes out. I knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Whats wrong Abby" I whispered

"I cant tell you" she said

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything"

"No, I cant he said he would kill me if I told anyone"

**I am thinking of adding some new children to the dumping ground any ideas? **

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**Axx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, terribly sorry guys, I know I have not updated in a while. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews.

Special thanks to;

**Chloejones9327 **

**Niki jinx**

**Lady-of-da-lighting- Thank you sooo much for your character, I will definitely be using her.**

**Sadiki Starlight**

**Lillie**

**Cookie05**

**Guest**

**NinjaGnomes97**

**SoundTrackToMySummer.**

**Also to everyone who is saying things like; my characters are out of character, the whole point of writing a fan fictions is to explore different plots, character relationship and developments, and to be free in writing anything you want. **

Previously;

_"What's wrong Abby" I whispered_

_"I can`t tell you" she said_

_"Of course you can, you can tell me anything"_

_"No, I can`t he said he would kill me if I told anyone"_

Now;

Tracy;

`Who?'

All I could hear was mumbles; it was hard to hear what she was saying with the tears spilling out of her eyes. I managed to catch snippets.

`...Kill me... Dad...'

I helped her get to her feet, and had to hold her for a minute or two because like a baby horse, she could barely stand on her own two feet. I decided to leave it at that, not wanting to upset her anymore.

I brought Abigail to her room, where Lilly and Carmen were waiting. Worry written all over their faces.

I gave them a look which told them no asking questions.

I went down stairs and into the dining room. Sitting at the table was Alexis. No looks of worry, no sympathy, even though she saw me she did not even ask how Abby was. She was just sitting there. Sitting there doing her nails.

`OMG, what?' She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

I realised that I must have been staring at her in disbelief for so long, she had notice.

`Your sister`s fine, by the way'

`Like I care' she said almost irritably.

I was starting to get very annoyed with this one. Just as I was about to give my opinion, I was interrupted by Mike.

`Tracy could I talk to you for a second' Mike shouted from his office.

`I will be right there' was my response. I shot Alexis a withering look before going to see what Mike wanted.

`Yes?' I asked walking into the room.

`We have a new girl arriving, her name is Alison Athey'

`When will she arrive?' I questioned as I looked over his shoulder at the computer.

Her file said she was 14, and her picture showed a girl with short spiky hair, with blonde hair. Her eyes were glistening chocolate eyes. She had pixie features. It also said the reason she was in care. Abusive mother and father.

`In 4 days' He said whilst rubbing his eyes.

`What`s wrong?' I sacredly asked.

`It`s just, we don`t have enough room for her, unless...'

`Unless what? Come on tell me' I hastily said

`The only other solution is sharing with Alexis'

`WHAT?' I screeched.

`Mike come on, you cannot be serious, Alexis will eat her alive!' I shrieked

`I know, but there is no other solution' He said exasperated.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

`Ok, ok but I`m not telling her' I said as I ran out of the room.

Alexis prov;

I know, I know I`m acting like a drama queen right?

I don`t understand why all the attention is on Abby? All she has to do is cry, and instantly everyone is on her side. I`ll give Abby credit on one thing, she knows how to be a cry baby. If only daddy was here, he would make everything better. I mean COME ON! They do not even let me go shopping!, I need to stock up on everything. Daddy always put £2000 on my credit card each month. All I get her is £20, I can`t even buy the designer lip gloss I always buy. This is so stupid!

Stupid Abby. Stupid social women. Stupid police and stupid judge. This is all so stupid. Why can`t everything be back to the way it was before. I hate it here! I hate the people. The place.

Then suddenly I had a brilliant idea.

I Alexis will get things back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am soooo sorry I haven`t updated in a while, I`ve had exams recently and have been stressed out; anyway;

**Extra special thanks to;**

**Cookie05 **

**Lovemyhorsey **

**Strawberrymagic01**

**Anglewhovian**

**Katnissandpeeta123**

**Cheetahroselily**

The reviews really do brighten my day :D

_Previously_

_Stupid Abby. Stupid social women. Stupid police and stupid judge. This is all so stupid. Why can`t everything be back to the way it was before. I hate it here! I hate the people. The place._

_Then suddenly I had a brilliant idea._

_I Alexis will get things back to normal._

Mike prov

We were going to need a bigger house. A new girl was coming from burnywood, her file said she was called Alison Athey, she was abused by her mother and father, up until the age of 14 where she was taken by social services.

I got the email telling me that she was going to arrive tomorrow. However that was not the least of my worries, my biggest fear was telling Alexis that she had to share with someone. She had been given Sapphires old room, due to Sapphire moving out about a month ago into her own flat.

I slowly made my way upstairs, taking my time wishing it was not me who had to tell her. I knocked hesitantly at the door.

`Who is it?'

`Mike.' I answered slowly and cautiously.

`Oh, come in.' was her blunt reply.

I walked into the room, to find it completely messy, her clothes were thrown all over the place.

`Is there a maid or house keeper? Because this mess really needs to be cleaned.'

`No Alexis, there is no house keeper, you have to tidy your own room.'

`What? Are you serious?, me tidy? This cannot be happening, I do not, under no circumstance clean!'

`Alexis, I am sorry but if you do not tidy your room, then it will just stay messy. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to inform you that you will be sharing with someone else.'

`You cannot do this to me, put them in the attic, they are not staying here.'

I sighed in frustration.

`Alexis, they are staying here, and THAT is final.' I stormed out of the room.

Alexis prov;

I am not sharing!, this room is already the size of my old bathroom. I can just about fit my clothes in one half of the bedroom. I do not see why the attic isn`t acceptable!

It always used to be me and mum. Abi and Dad, until mum got sick. I had nobody. Abi and dad used to go to the park, and mum and I used to go shopping. Dad and Abi still went to the park, and they would leave me at home with the maids.

The only way I could remember my mother was through shopping. I went more and more, until I finally became addicted. Every time I would go shopping there she`d be.

Abi always got everything. Brains, attention, friends, love. Everybody loved Abi, nobody loved me.

I hated it here, the people, the house. I want to be home, I want to be with mum. I wish everything went back to the way it was before the police, death and heart break.

This new girl. If I make her life hell, then she`ll want to leave, and no one can blame me. If she is arriving tomorrow, I`ll have to come up with a plan quickly.

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you so much to Lady-of-da-lighting for the character idea. If you guys have any more it would be very useful :D **

**Abigail x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm Back :) Sorry for taking so long but I have exams :(**

**Special thanks to:**

**Sundae girl**

**Adfghkl**

**cheetahroselily**

**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER**

**star-in-the-eyes- Thank you for the character idea, You'll be seeing her soon ;) !**

Alexis prov:

I woke up extra early to put the plan in to place. It took for ever to come up with it last night and it is now perfect.

1.) Steal the office keys

2.) Steal her file.

3.) Find her weaknesses

4.) Use them against her.

I smiled at the thought of my plan coming together. This girl had no idea what she was in for.

'BREAKFAST' I heard Liam yell, which was shortly followed by the fire alarm going off.

Oh great if he and Frank made it, it'll probably be burnt to a crisp and inedible :( However my stomach grumbling forced me to go downstairs to eat.

There was food everywhere, on the counter, on the floor, and some how on the ceiling. On the table there was burnt bacon, burnt to the crisp toast, and grainy scrambled eggs. These boys should NEVER be on the breakfast rota. Luckily I noticed there was still cereal left and grabbed the closest one to me.

Once I had finished my breakfast I looked around for either Mick or Tracy, I saw them yelling and waving dish cloths to dry and stop the alarm at Frank and Liam, telling them they were not allowed to watch the TV for two weeks and had to clean up the mess before they could eat. I quickly slipped out and went to the office, luckily the door was unlocked because of the alarm. Stage one complete. Unfortunately I noticed that the file cabinet was locked, I thought of all the places where Mick would put the key.

'His desk!' I whispered happily to my self.

I had to carefully move bits of paper out of the way to find the keys, once found I left the messy desk exactly how it was. Opening the filing cabinet I looked for a surname which I hadn't seen before.

'Coleman, Fox, Gordan, Kettle…. Wait! Gordan found it.'

QuickIy I took out her file and took pictures of it on my phone. I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, so as fast as I could I put the file back, locked the cabinet and put the key back. I had to think of an excuse as to why I was in here so I pretended to be looking around.

'Alexis?'Mike asked curiously.

'I.. ummm… was looking for a ladder to climb on to turn of the smoke alarm?' It came out more like a question, but Mike looked satisfied enough with that answer.

'Oh Ok! Well its fine now, but thank you for trying to help' He said smiling.

I felt a tad guilty as I left his office, Wait! guilty? Why am I feeling guilty? I shook off the thought and went up the stairs.

I could hear laughter coming from the room Abby is sharing with Lily and Carmen. How much I wish that I could be in there laughing with them, suddenly I felt very small and isolated. I was just about to turn to walk away when the door opened and there stood Lily and Carmen.

'Were you spying on us!' It sounded more like a statement when it came out of Carmen's mouth that I did not have the opportunity to respond.

'Come on, admit it, you were spying on us' Lily said backing Carmen up.

Abby came outside to see what the commotion was all about. Seeing them all together made a pang of jealousy shot through me until I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed:

'Yeah right! As if! seriously you guys are soooo stupid its unbelievable, who in their right mind would want to spy on you guys? Seriously get over yourselves!' I turned on my heel and stomped in to my room.

Collapsing on the bed I opened my phone.

Carmen prov

We watched Alexis storm away and we all looked at each other and burst in to laughter.

' What was that!' Said Lily in-between fits of laughter.

'I have no idea' Abby said whilst holding on to the wall for support.

'What is wrong with her' I thought quietly to myself.

We all decided to quietly go downstairs in to the games room to see what was going on. In the games room we saw: Gus, Toby, Johnny and Harry all attempting to play cards. We all decided to join them at playing Uno. After an hour of laughing and playing Mick walked in with a girl.

'Guys, this is Ebony Gordan.' Introduced Mick.

**I've decided that I'm also going to do stories on Wattapp, I'll let you know my username when I do :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to:**

**Leoni123- As soon as you made your comment I looked over the chapter and realised that you are correct. Thank you :)**

**Sophie, Maddie and Jess- Thank you for reviewing. it's wonderful to hear that you like the story :)**

Abby Prov:

I turned around when I hear Mike introduce this new girl.

'Wow, there's a lot of new people coming.' I hear Gus mutter to himself.

I smile as I take in her appearance. One of the things that was the most noticeable was her hair. It was this amazing red colour and cascaded like a waterfall down her back till it stopped at her hips. It remind me a lot of Victoria's from Twilight. (**Stars-In-Their-Eyes I have seen Twilight and decided to include the little reference :))** Her eyes were a type of green that I could only describe as when you look at a forrest after it has just rained and then the sun comes out and the colours gleam. She was rather short for her age, 15 I believe she is. **(Sorry, you didn't add wether she was short or tall so I just went with what I thought would be good :)) **

'She's only staying until a spot opens up in another home.' Mike informed us.

That's a shame I thought to myself. She seems like she would be really nice. I glanced over at her and saw a look of sadness cross over in her eyes before it quickly disappeared and she smiled again. I got the impression that she just wanted a place to stay and not keep on getting moved about.

'Why can't she stay here?' Tracy questioned.

'Because there's no room.' Mike said glumly with a look of desperation at Alexis.

I also turned my glance towards Alexis and saw a look of guilt, or what I thought was guilt flash her face. I barely had time to comprehend it before it vanished from her face. I shake my head thinking I must have imagined it.

'Mike, can I have a word with you please?' Tracy asked.

'Sure.' Mike replied.

'Outside.' Tracy said as she left the room. Mike quickly followed.

Everyone rushed to the door to see what was being said.

'Mike, why can't she share with Alexis?'

'Tracy it would cause to much trouble.' Was Mick's reply.

'But this is unfair, I know what's like to be thrown around to different places.'

Before Mike could reply Alexis burst through the door.

'She can stay with me.' She said.

With those 5 simple words she silenced everyone.

'Well... umm...okay.. well I guess that's settles everything.' Mike stuttered.

No one could say anything, everyone just stares at Alexis with a look of shock.

'What?' She said.

I couldn't help but smile widely at the actions of my sister. Maybe just maybe she would be nicer and we can get along. That was until...

'You can only have one quater of the room. If I see a single thing of mine missing I will not hesitate to sue.' With that she turned on her hill and walked off.

My smile vanished but then reappeared again. You could always trust to have the same old Alexis.

**Hey guys I also have a new story but it;s on Wattpad which is another fanfiction site. It's about werewolves so if you have any interest please go check it out :) Thank you. **

**My username is Abigail_N **

**The link to the story is: 64257035-the-rejected-one **

**Thank you again for reading these, it does make my day a lot better when I get reviews or inboxes from you guys :)**


	8. Authors note

**Hey guys I decided to do a twitter account just for the fanfiction. If you can please go follow that I would be grateful as it means that when I update I can do a new post and you guys will know straight away :) Thank you. **

**Love you guys :)**

**Abby**


	9. Another authors note

**Hey guys I need your help.**

**I've got quite a few people who are interested in adding a character to the story. However I will have to remove a few of the original characters out. Could you please comment on who you want to stay and who you want to leave. **

**Thank you :DDDDDDD**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Special thanks to:**

**Sophie and Maddie and Jess- Maddie I am going to need a character profile in order to create the character :)**

**Glitter- Thank you :)**

**Star-In-Their-Eyes- Of course I did :) It was a great character and am happy to use it in the story.**

**Sophie and Maddie and Jess- Thanks Sophie! :)**

**Sara- I am always taking suggestions for characters. Thank you for your suggestion :)**

Alexis Prov:

Ok, Ok! I guess you're wondering why I would bother offering my room. Well, Im lonely. It's hard to be in a house where no one likes you. I decided that I'd create my own group and this new girl had already filled the position. I decided that I would run this house, like my old school.

I was the most popular girl everyone wanted to come to my parties and my house. If I thew a party there would be at least 100 people turn up. Everyone wanted to go shopping with me. Claire, Tiffany and I ruled the school. We were three best friends, we did everything together. We'd have sleepovers at my house. We'd go on holiday to my resorts in my dads private jets. We'd have lunch in one of the restaurants my dad owned. I knew that if they knew where I am they'd come over and rescue me. I must not be able to get calls in this place because otherwise my phone would be ringing of the hook. I decided to check Facebook to see what was going on. I hadn't been on Facebook since being brought here. I clicked on Tiffany's page. I saw an album labeled 'besties' assuming that I was in there I clicked on it. I clicked on the first picture and saw Tiff and Claire hanging out in deck chairs by a pool. I couldn't recognise the place. I looked through the comments to see if there was any reference to where it was.

_'That was such an amazing sleepover! Next time it'll be at mine.'_

So it was a Tiffany's house. I'd never been there 'd always had the sleepovers at my house. The next one was at my dad's restaurant, I remembered being there for that day, however the only part of my body that was in the shot was my shoulder. I had been cropped out. I'm sure it was just facebook's fault. I saw that both Tiffany and Chloe were online so I went into our group chat.

'_Hey Girlies! Long time no talk! Miss you guys xxx_

It took about 10 minutes for them to reply.

Chloe: _Hey! I know been busy with work._

Tiffany_: Hey! Been super busy with school._

There were no kisses or asking how I am. I found it strange how they were too busy to talk to me but they weren't too busy to go shopping together almost every day. (Yes I know! I stalked them whilst waiting for them to reply.) I felt hurt from this.

_Urghh! That must suck :( Hope you haven't been doing too much shopping with out me ;) xxxx'_

I got bored waiting after half an hour so I decided to go downstairs, but before I reached the door it opened and Mike entered. Behind Mike Ebony followed behind. She was the quiet type. I was okay with this it meant that she would be a good talker. Mike left us to go get a bed to put in the corner of the room.

I decided to do an 'Abby' smile, I mean it can't be that hard she does it all the time. I walked over and pulled out my hand. She slowly took it and shook my hand gently. It was so hard trying to smile when I saw her nails. They were unpolished and bitten. Urgghh!

**Thank you for reading:) Am always looking for character ideas so keep them coming. However do not expect your character to be in the next chapter as it would make the storey less realistic if a new character came each chapter. **

**Keep on reviewing :) **

**-Abby**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!Special thanks to :**

**CamoGirl14**

**Sophie and Maddie and Jess.**

**Unfortunately due to school I haven't been able to post as much and when I'm writing I prefer to sometimes do it all in one go or I forget what I'm doing.**

**I was wondering if you guys preferred me to do smaller chapters but update more frequently (between 1-2 weeks) or longer chapters but I might not update for sometime between chapters. Please let me know in comment :) I am one of the people who when someone writes a story and their chapter is tiny get so upset and annoyed, however since I have started writing these stories I have found myself doing the exact same thing :( however as I write it out in one chunk I would prefer to give you guys my best writing in short than do worse writing but longer. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

**Also guys remember that I am always looking for character suggestions I have got a list of all of them, however it may take a couple of chapters :)**

Alexis prov:

It had been such a exhausting day trying to befriend someone. Honestly I had no idea how hard it could be, normally people wanted to be my friend not the other way around. I had to keep reminding myself that in the end this will be all worth it. Just as I was going to bed my iphone went off telling me I had a Facebook message.

_'haha. Will have to come and visit, bye.' _

Even though their were no kisses I couldn't hep but feel excited, my friends were coming here! This means that I have to be the queen of this place and have a group of girls who were my minions and clones. I was so excited! It also meant that I had to get the hottest boy which in the dumping grounds case was Liam. It was a pity he was attracted towards Abby, why is it she is always in my way. Even when we were younger my parents would get us the same presents, which meant that I could never show anything of as being one of a kind because she had it. My dad had mentioned about buying us each a private jet to go shopping but no. Of course Abby had to say that it was too much for her. My dad of course took that as a sign that neither of us wanted one, to say I was furious would be an understatement. I was livid. I went to bed with the dreams of how one day I would rule this place.

I was a woken by the sounds of Ebony trying, not very subtly, to sneak out of the room. I glanced at the clock and realised that it was 8 in the morning. URRGGHH! Everyone knows I hate getting up before 10.

'Oh sorry! Did I wake you?' Ebony asked.

Just as I was about to scream I remembered that I have to be nice to her.

'No not at all.' I said with a smile.

I think she bought it as she smiled back. Our brief conversation was ended when Tracy came in to tell us we have to leave for school in half an hour. (**I noticed that in the old Tracy Beaker you saw them go to school, but not in this one, I thought it was odd so I decided to include school in my story :) Also at this school they don't have to wear uniform. I know that in America you don't but it is very uncommon to find a school in England that allows non school uniform, however in this story they are allowed :)) **

I hate school. Honestly there is no point in me going, Abby was the smart one, and besides I knew I could guilt trip her into taking tests for me. Last year I had a massive math test which was worth 80% of my grade, luckily Abby and I were in different classes. I had spent the night crying to her about how even though I had been studying (note the sarcasm) I couldn't do the test. Abby being the person she was offered to tutor me at first. I then pretended that I couldn't revise as I had been ill and throwing up. Abby stupidly fell for my trick and offered to take the test for me!

I realised that this was a chance to increase my popularity and to try and win over Liam. I hurriedly got up and dressed into this: first_day_school/set?id=136462375 I need to make an entrance. I raced downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast because everyone was almost out of the door when I got downstairs. I can't believe I managed to look this good in 30 minutes.

I jumped into the minivan and much to my annoyance I saw Abby and Liam sitting next to each other, so I had to sit next to Ebony with Lily and Carmen in front of me. Being the person that I am I couldn't help but eavesdrop into their conversation.

'What? Your dad contacted you?'

'Shh Carmen. Nothings been decided, Mike and my social worker our discussing things.'

'But Lily he hasn't tried to contact you or your sisters for years.'

'He couldn't have contact me even if he wanted to, he was unstable.'

'How has he changed this time?

'He's better now. Trust me.'

'OK.'

I thought that all the other kids in here didn't have parents I mean none of them mention them. The rest of the ride to school was silent. Once we arrived in school I couldn't help but contrast it with my old school. This school looked like a house you would find on our street. Our school had pretty much anything money could buy. This school looked like it couldn't even afford a horse riding center. I could not believe my life right now.


End file.
